Mario Party: Superstar Deluxe
Mario Party: Superstar Deluxe is the 11th Mario Party series ''is a party game from the ''Mario Party series, released for the Nintendo Switch. It is the eleventh Mario Party home console installment. Unlike the previous installment's, Mario Party: Superstar Deluxe will feature the return of the interactive board game using Dice Blocks to advance in the board system. Story It was a starry night in the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach had invited all of her friends to a party. Almost everyone was there, even Rosalina stopped by to the party. Today was a special day for the Princess. The Star Spirits was coming to the kingdom tonight. They all have the power to grant wishes of those who see a Shooting Star, but they only make good and non-corrupt wishes a reality. Peach wanted to celebrate their return, but as soon as they were arriving, a mechanical hand grabs them. Bowser and Bowser Jr. are seen on the airship saying that there gonna use the Star Spirits to rule the Mushroom Kingdom. They then fly off to Bowser Castle and they all go after him. Gameplay Unlike the last two installment's, Mario Party: Superstar Deluxe will feature the return of the interactive board game using Dice Blocks to advance in the board system. Plenty of elements from previous Mario Party games (except 9 & 10) return, including Item Minigames from Mario Party 3, Chance Time from Mario Party, and the Hex Items from Mario Party DS. In Mario Party: Superstar Deluxe , the old form of gameplay is reintroduced in order to continue following that tradition. It takes the social, strategic gameplay in which everyone travels on their own across the different boards in search of Stars, by rolling Dice Blocks with numbers 1 to 10 and moving around spaces that can either help or hinder the players. Additionally, the last five turns event returns, and similarly to Mario Party: Island Tour, it gifts the losing player a rare item for use, and allows them to choose the minigame. The losing player will also have to choose a special event at random (such as extra example) like in past games. Due to the Stars' return, the Bonus Stars also make a return. If the bonuses are turned on, players can receive bonus stars that can range from winning the most minigames to landing on the most red spaces. * Minigame Star: It is given to the player who has won the most minigames. * Item Star: It is given to the player who used the most items. Only counts if the player has used the items, and not just bought or obtained them. * Event Star: It is given to the player who has landed on the most happening spaces. * Marathon Star: It is given to the player who advanced the most spaces. Using other means to skip spaces such as certain items or certain happening spaces does not count. Mushrooms and Golden Mushrooms, however, can be used to accomplish this star. * Shopping Star: It is given to the player who spent the most coins on items. Visiting shops doesn't count. * Red Star: It is given to the player who has landed on the most red spaces. Like in Mario Party 10, most minigames in this game feature gimmicky controls such as having to shake or tilt the Joy-Con controller(s), but several minigames still use simpler controls. Characters Mario Party: Superstar Deluxe ''has the hugest roster with 21 chatacters, with the addition of Miis, but only in Worldwide Party. The newcomers are Sprixie Princess (from SMB3DW), Boom Boom (from SMB3) Diddy Kong (from DKC), Luma (from SMG), and Paratroopa (from SMB). How to Unlock Kamek - Beat Story Mode for the first time Luma - Win 1st Place on Star Mountain Paratroopa - Purchased for 1000 coins Spike - Purchased for 2000 coins Dry Bones - Purchased for 3000 coins Modes Story Mode The player can choose a character and pass through different boards to save the Star Spirits and defeat Bowser. Party Mode Players choose their characters and set the rules freely. To unlock minigames, the player needs to complete Story Mode or buy them at the Toad Shop. Boards aren't purchasable, they have to be unlocked via completing Story Mode. Minigame Mode '(1-4 Players) Players can choose their characters and freely play already unlocked Minigames in the following modes: * '''Minigame Arcade: Taking place in an arcade area, players can freely choose the minigames that is unlocked in other modes for play. * Beanstalk Brawl: There are four beanstalks in this competition, one for each player to climb. Whenever a player wins a chosen minigame, they are allowed to climb several beanstalk leaves. The goal of this challenge is to who can be the first to win 3, 5 or 7 minigames, depending on the options chosen, and reach the top of the beanstalk. * Bridge Builders: In this minigame mode, 4 players compete to see who makes it to the Warp Pipe first to escape a flooding cave. Players have to win minigames to obtain blocks and build their bridge in a shape that let's them walk to the Pipe before someone else does. Sometimes, a 2-in-1 block bonus will appear, and whoever wins the minigame gets the combined blocks for an advantage. * Pinball Party: A big pinball machine turns on, and a player turns into a ball. As they do so, they get launched into the main part, and whatever they land on, they have to do. After clearing it or failing, it will be the next player's turn. The roulette has four themes for four minigame types: free-for-all, 1 vs. 3, duel and battle. If the player clears the minigame, they get 3 points, if they don't, they lose 3 instead. Whoever has the most points at the end of the competition (can be up to 10 rounds), wins. * Marathon Mania: Players will play 10 consecutive minigames in a marathon, adding one win to their list. Whoever has the most wins in the end, wins the competition. Marathon Mania is initially unavailable, it can be unlocked by spending 2500 coins at Toad's Shop. * Chomp Champions: 4 Chain Chomps are released and the players will ride on each to travel on a road full of obstacles. Running into an obstacle leads the teams to play a minigame. The winning player's Chain Chomps will increase in size, allowing them to destroy the obstacle and continue. The person that reaches the finish line first wins. * Coin Shuffle: Each player is placed on top of small towers while ? Blocks are placed around them. After beating a minigame, the person that won will be able to select a ? Block filled with a random number of coins. If the player finds a Mushroom in a block, the team gets to choose more blocks in that turn. If they find a Tweester, it will shuffle the order of the blocks. If they find a Bowser symbol, they lose 10 coins. The first one to collect the most coins in the number of rounds (max 15) wins. Coin Catchers is initially unavailable, it can be unlocked by spending 3000 coins at Toad's Shop for it. Toad Shop Here players can take a look at records and buy different souvenirs such as collectible figurines, badges, music and sound effects with coins earned. Playing normal parties or playing minigames. Various characters and boards can also be bought in this shop. Koopa Bank All coins collected in other modes are stored in this bank. The player can check his coin balance, which will decrease when shopping at the Toad Shop. Worldwide Party A new, online mode that requires Nintendo Network connection to be played. Players can choose to play with friends from their friend list or play with people from around the world or in their region. To search for other players, the mode of play has to be chosen first, it can be Party Mode, or one of the options in Minigame Mode. Miis can also be used in this mode as well. If players disconnect, their characters will be played by an AI of Normal difficulty for the rest of the game or until they reconnect. Worldwide Party Groups can also be created by players for other people to join in and play. Boards New Boards Retro Boards How to Unlock Bowser's Magma Castle - Beat the first 6 boards and complete on Story Mode Star Mountain - Buy it at the Toad Shop for 5000 coins. Items Spaces Minigames Free for All Mini Games * Oopsy Dessert * Stop, Drop, and Jump!!! * A Puzzled Keyboard * Hole in Bowser * Coloring Catastrophe * Boo Busters * Slipping Sliding 2 Vs 2 Minigames * I Can Dig It! * See-Saw Scare * Chain Chomp Rally * Mine, Mine, MINE! * Spring and Stomp 1 Vs 2/3 Minigames * Road Brick Block * Launch Star Smash * Ant-Trooper Raid * Flying is Believing * Pinball Panic * Egg n' Roll Battle Minigames * Color Switch * Pick 'n Pocket * Boo Busters * Paintball Pandemonium * Roulette Rampage Duel Minigames * Rocket Flyers * Bullet Blasting * Syncronized Surfing * Bob-omb Defusing * Minion Battle * Cheep of the Day Boss Minigames * Goomboss's Stompdown * Monty Mole Balloon Battle * Whomp King's Ground Pounding * King Boo's Night-Light Show * General Guy's Tank Time * Lakithunder's Shocking Situation * Bowser Jr's Clowning Chaos * Bowser's Fiery Finale * Dino Piranha's Tattle Tail * Kamek's Rocket Rally * King Bob-Omb's Explosive Maze * Chain Chomp's Hungry Frenzy * Waddlewing's Acorn Assault * Piranha Plant's Seed Bombing DK Minigames * DK's Banana Bounce * DK's Tiki Takedown * DK's Climb and Collect * DK's Banana Peel Maze * DK's Barrel Blast * DK's Swinging Vine * DK's Minecart Mayhem * DK's Rocketbarrel Race Bowser Minigames * Bowser's Fire Bar Frenzy * Bowser's Cage 'n Fry * Bowser's Slot Machine of Pain * Bowser's Wheel of Terror * Bowser's Lava Labyrinth * Bowser's Climb 'n Claw * Bowser's Dungeon of Fun * Bowser's Black Hole Generator * Bowser's Burning Breath * Bowser's Shell Shocker Trivia Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Party Games